Sin recuerdos
by halenevil
Summary: Harry a sus 22 años mpieza a tner curiosos dolores de cabza e imagenes d una vida q no recuerda. Una visita al odontólogo lo hara despertar y empezara con Hermione, la busqueda de su pasado y el por que de la falta de memoria de ambos.
1. La primera señal

BUENAS! _aqui halenevil con una historia más, ehm... nunca me ha gustado poner los resúmenes porque creo q le quitan un poco de la intriga de la historia. Solo les dire unas cuantas cositas importantes: La cicatriz de Harry ha quedado reducida a una línea con un par de cachitos en las puntas, vive en un mundo completamente muggle sin tener idea de lo que es magia, no tiene recuerdos reales de su adolescencia, sus tíos no le han dicho nada y ha estudiado una profesion muggle._

* * *

La primera señal

.-.Buenos días-

.-.Buenos días, pase, lo estaba esperando-

.-.Llego tarde?-

.-.No, es que terminé antes-

.-.Oh-

El joven paciente se detuvo ante un espejo de cuerpo entero empotrado en el pasillo. Era alto y delgado, no recordaba haber hecho ejercicio y sin embargo había algo en su cuerpo que indicaba lo contrario, tenía la espalda ancha y las piernas que estaban cubiertas por un par de pantalones vaqueros eran magras y fuertes. Con una sonrisa de excusas porque no encontraba muy atractivo a su cuerpo, trató de peinarse el cabello que por alguna razón siempre había sido rebelde, separó un poco del que le caía sobre sus hermosos ojos verde botella y contempló la pequeña línea que tenía en la frente, semejante a una "N" recostada y un poco abierta.

.-.Señor?- preguntó la doctora, desde el consultorio.

.-.Si, perdón-

Señor? Harry encontró bastante graciosa esa denominación porque a penas tenía 22 años y podía jurar que la mujer que lo iba a atender era casi de su edad.

.-.Tome asiento- le indicó la muchacha, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro y señalándole el temible sillón de dentista.

.-.Eh.. bien..- se mantuvo de pié unos segundos, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus rodillas producto de una fobia que había tenido desde siempre.

.-.Tome asiento- repitió la dentista, mientras ordenaba sus instrumentos.

.-.Sí, perdón- visiblemente nervioso, Harry tomó asiento.

.-.Dos caries frontales y una palatinal?- preguntó ella, consultando con la libreta de pacientes

.-.Perdón?-

.-.No?-

.-.No entiendo de que me está hablando- Harry se volvió hacia la muchacha.

Ella tenía el cabello castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo y como a Harry le gustó imaginar, era tan rebelde como el suyo. Sus ojos fijos en la libreta eran castaños dulces y advertían un enorme conocimiento a pesar de su corta edad además de una gran sabiduría al momento de tomar decisiones. No era la mujer más bonita que había visto en su vida, pero algo había en su rostro que despertaba una especie de sensación en la base de su estómago.

.-.Ah?- la mujer rompió su concentración y levantó los ojos hacia Harry, algo tímida- lo siento.. ehmm- de pronto, la muchacha se quebró- es que he tenido una pésima semana y la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de ordenarme... mi ayudante salió de vacaciones unos días y los nombres de mis pacientes están regados por todo el consultorio, por suerte la mayoría de los que vienen son ya antiguos y sé lo que tengo que hacer con ellos- suspiró, recobrándose- pero a usted no le importa eso ¿Verdad? Lo siento... eh..- ojeó su libreta- señor Johanson?-

.-.No, soy Harry Potter-

Los ojos castaños de la dentista se clavaron en él, mientras una sonrisa inconsciente se asomaba a su rostro.

Por segundos ninguno de los dos supo que decir, una porque se había desconectado del mundo, sumergiéndose en alguno de los parajes de su mente sin quererlo y el otro porque jamás lo habían mirado tanto tiempo.

.-.Lo siento, me distraje de nuevo- admitió con una sonrisa de excusa- es que su nombre.. No nos conocemos verdad?-

.-.No, es la primera vez que vengo aquí-

.-.La primera vez que viene al consultorio?-

.-.Al dentista, en general- admitió Potter, perdiéndole el miedo al sillón y acomodándose en él

.-.No le creo...-

La dentista se puso de pié y caminó hacia la alacena que tenía cercana, de uno de los compartimientos sacó un par de guantes blancos y se los colocó cuidadosamente.

.-.Bueno.. he venido antes, pero cuando era niño- contó Harry- Hey!- de pronto, sintió como el sillón se movía hacia atrás y para abajo. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

.-.Es la camilla- explicó la dentista, tratando de tranquilizarlo- ahora voy a ajustar la luz, le va a incomodar un momento-

Harry asintió mientras veía como la mitad del cuerpo de ella pasaba sobre el suyo, tomaba con ambas manos una especie de reflector de luz potente y lo acomodaba de acuerdo a su rostro, en ese instante cerró los ojos, la luz le había dado de lleno.

.-.Bien...- la mujer se sentó al lado del sillón, jalando hacia ella su mesita de herramientas, haciéndolas sonar- abra la boca por favor.. grande.. grande.. eso es, a ver.. ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba?-

.-. "Ary Oter"- respondió Harry con la boca abierta.

.-.Perdón- la dentista quitó el espejo que había puesto en la boca de Harry- ¿cómo dijo?.

.-.Harry-

.-.Bien Harry, abra la boca, no se asuste solamente voy a introducir este espejo- se lo mostró- para saber lo que tengo que hacer-

El muchacho asintió, sintiéndose menos nervioso que antes

.-.Tienes una.. dos... tres caries-

.-.Eso es malo?-

.-.Más que malo, doloroso. Pero no te preocupes, son relativamente fáciles de curar-

Harry suspiró aliviado, el dentista no era tan malo después de todo. Se volvió hacia la muchacha para preguntarle cuanto tiempo iba a durar la sesión y la encontró curvando la punta de la aguja más grande que había visto en su vida.

Inmediatamente cerró la boca y se sentó derecho, teniendo cuidado de no chocarse con el reflector

.-.Que es eso?- preguntó, con miedo

.-.La anestesia- explicó la dentista con toda normalidad- sus caries son un poco antiguas y tengo que raspar bastante para removerlas, por eso la anestesia, para que no le duela-

.-.Y si lo hace sin anestesia, soy más valiente de lo que parezco-

.-.No tenga miedo Harry, son solo unos segundos y luego va a dejar de sentir la encía y luego la mejilla y lu..-

.-.Mejilla? por donde se mete eso?- preguntó enervándose más y señalando la aguja

.-.Por la encía, para que duerma las zonas afectadas- la doctora explicaba las cosas con una infinita paciencia- vamos, son solo unos segundos y le aseguro que después no va a sentir absolutamente nada-

Con el ceño fruncido y las manos mojadas de sudor, Harry aceptó volver a su posición.

.-.Abra la boca grande...-

.-.Cuantos segundos dijo?- la interrumpió, por alguna razón la idea de que algo le clave el cuerpo lo ponía incorregiblemente nervioso.

.-.Unos 30-

.-.30?- nuevamente se sentó.

.-.Por favor Harry, siéntese-

.-.Pero esa cosa me va a clavar!-

.-.No lo va a sentir porque le voy a echar anestesia local antes-

.-.Oh..

Harry asintió, sintiéndose el idiota más cobarde del mundo, y volvió a echarse sobre el sillón, abrió la boca y sintió el sabor asqueroso de la anestesia local que le aplicaba la doctora a través de un chisguete. Casi de inmediato sintió que su encía y la parte posterior de su mejilla se hinchaban y miró con curiosidad a la muchacha.

.-.No te preocupes, no se está hinchando- explicó ella, entendiendo- es solo la sensación. Ahora abre grande la boca y empieza a contar mentalmente hasta 30-

.-.No.. un momento- Harry se volvió a sentar, la aguja acercándose lo ponía nervioso- espere.. no podemos hacer eso solamente con la anestesia local-

.-.No, tenemos que dormir el diente. Es menos doloroso que las inyecciones-

.-.Pero..

.-.Se va a ir el efecto de la local y ahí si le va a doler-

.-.No!-

.-.Harry, siéntese-

Harry se sentó y cerró los ojos.

.-.Bien, si quiere cierre los ojos-

El muchacho respiraba por la boca terriblemente asustado y sintiendo que los pulmones se le subían a la garganta, un segundo, dos... aún no sentía nada.

.-.Eh- alejó la mano de la doctora que estaba a centímetros de su boca- puede hablar por favor?-

.-.Hablar?-

.-.Que no se quede la habitación en silencio... si la escucho me siento más seguro-

.-.Oh- la vio ruborizarse, a lo mejor era el primero que le pedía eso- y de que quiere que hable?-

.-.Ehm.. ¿Cómo fue que se hizo odontóloga -

.-.Bueno, pero abra la boca- Harry la obedeció y ella suspiró sonoramente- como me hice odontóloga?- repitió, afablemente- Pues... mis papás son odontólogos, soy hija única así que creo que lo más obvio era que terminase con el negocio familiar. Además me gusta mucho la carrera y la salud bucal es más importante de lo que cree...-

Harry apretaba con fuerza los brazos del sillón y para cuando llegó el momento del hincón, una o dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos producto del nerviosismo porque el dolor era muchísimo menor al que se imaginaba.

Mientras oía a la doctora contaba mentalmente y para cuando estuvo en 13 ya no sentía absolutamente nada del lado derecho de la boca, incluso sintió que sus labios se tiraban para atrás y que perdía control de ellos.

.-.Listo- la mujer sacó la aguja- verdad que no dolió mucho?- y empezó a frotarle la mejilla.

.-.No- admitió Harry sintiéndose algo tonto- pero es que le tengo mucho miedo al dolor- se detuvo ¿Por qué le había confesado eso?- así que este es el consultorio de su familia?-

.-.No, es mío- la doctora encendió el taladro.

.-.Que es eso?- preguntó Harry, haciéndose nuevamente a un lado.

.-.Es un taladro y bota un poco de agua pero no te preocupes porque no lo vas a sentir-

El muchacho no volvió a su lugar.

.-.Vamos Harry, confía un poco- pidió la doctora con una sonrisa.

Los ojos y la boca de Harry se abrieron sin tregua y su cuerpo volvió a su posición original. El muchacho no se lo pudo explicar pero la sensación que tenía en la base del estómago se hizo más fuerte y comprometió ahora a su mente. Dentro de ella, una lucecita no dejaba de tintinear, indicándole que había una fuerza mayor por la que la proposición lo hacía sentirse así

Media hora más tarde, Harry estaba sentado con los pies fuera del sillón, sintiendo todavía que la anestesia le había dejado media boca paralizada y una extraña tranquilidad recorriéndole el cuerpo porque las curaciones habían dolido menos de lo que se esperaba y la doctora había sido paciente todo el tiempo.

.-.Tenga- la mujer le estiró la cuenta de la sesión.

Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió complacido, era mucho menos de lo que se imaginaba.

.-.Pasa algo?- preguntó ella.

.-.No.. bueno sí, pensaba que iba a costar más- por alguna razón sentía que le podía contar lo que sea a su dentista.

.-.En serio? Que extraño-

.-.Por qué?-

.-.Porque el precio es la razón por la que la gente viene, dicen que es muy barato-

.-.Oh- de pronto los zapatos de Harry se volvieron tantísimamente interesantes.

.-.Quien me recomendó a usted?- preguntó la doctora mientras se lavaba las manos.

.-.Nadie-

.-.No?- cerró el grifo y tomó la toalla- entonces me encontró en la guía.. pero si no me ha escogido por precio.. no entiendo como ¿Al azar?-

Harry sonrió.

.-.Por su nombre- admitió, sintiendo que nuevamente no podía ocultarle nada a la doctora- nunca lo había escuchado-

.-.Supongo que Hermione Granger no es muy común verdad?-

Ambos se callaron de golpe.

.-.Tenga- Harry se acercó a ella para pagarle inmediatamente, tenía que salir de ese lugar, las sensaciones extrañas estaban empezando a producirle escalofríos.

.-.Gracias, nos vemos- lo escoltó a la salida lo más rápido que pudo, reluciendo, sin quererlo, su incomodidad.

.-.Eh- Harry se detuvo, tenía el pechero de papel todavía puesto- como me saco est..-

.-.No se preocupe, yo lo...-

Demasiado tarde, Harry se pasaba el instrumento por encima de la cabeza, levantando la gruesa mata de cabello que cubría su frente y dejando a la vista el rezago de cicatriz.

".-.Pero Harry.. y si Quien-tu-sabes- está con él?

.-.Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez¿no?- dijo Harry señalando su cicatriz- puede ser que la tenga de nuevo

Los labios de Hermione temblaron y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.

.-.¡Hermione!

.-.Harry.. eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes-

.-.No soy tan bueno como tú- contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.

.-.¡Yo!- exclamó Hermione- ¡libros¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!"

.-.Harry?-

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par mientras sentía el recuerdo traspasándole la cabeza, como un alfiler al rojo vivo.

.-.Agh!- Harry sintió el mismo dolor y se apretó fuertemente las sienes.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. No tenían la idea clara del lugar en el que se habían conocido, ni de cómo se habían hecho amigos... pero sentían que se habían encontrado después de mucho tiempo.


	2. Almas en vacío, empieza la jornada

Almas en vacío, empieza la jornada

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la sala de espera del consultorio, con ambas manos entre las piernas y mirando fijamente a Hermione, que recostada en la pared se mordía el labio, pensando.

Para Potter estaba claro lo que acababan de vivir y de alguna manera se sentía aliviado porque por fin había encontrado a una persona que pasaba lo mismo que él... por fin pudo asegurarse de que no estaba loco. Además eso significaba que podían ayudarse a traer al presente los recuerdos que obviamente estaban batallando dentro de ellos para no ser lanzados al olvido. Por fin iba a tener la certeza de quien era en realidad.

Desgraciadamente ella no hablaba, es más, parecía pasmada, asustada, nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar y por lo que seguía pasando porque cada segundo les traía un recuerdo nuevo con respecto a ellos: miradas, abrazos, palabras de aliento, sonrisas, peleas, pero nunca lugares o situaciones, ni siquiera otros rostros.

.-.Hermione..- empezó Harry, con cierto temor- lo que nos está pasado--

.-.Tengo un paciente en 5 minutos- la muchacha le dio la espalda, mientras consultaba con su reloj y se dirigía apresuradamente al baño

Harry se puso de pié y fue tras ella.

.-.Tenemos que terminar con esto!- le dijo, estirando una mano pero siendo incapaz de tocarla.

.-.Tengo un paciente- repitió la muchacha, encerrándose en el baño.

.-.Podemos discutirlo en los minutos que te quedan y luego me puedo quedar-

.-.No te puedes quedar, los vas a poner nerviosos. A los demás no les gusta que los oigan gritar-

.-.Esto es más importante!- Harry pateó la puerta con rabia- _Alohomora!_- gritó, estirando su mano hacia el cerrojo.

.-.Que dijiste?- preguntó Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras salía del baño.

.-.No me acuerdo- admitió el muchacho- Alo... algo- suspiró- Ya ves? Esto es importante-

DING DONG.

La muchacha también suspiró antes de volverse nuevamente, esta vez, para abrir la puerta.

.-.Hermione- ahora sí la detuvo del brazo- no..

.-.Tengo un paciente- repitió testarudamente- y lo que pasó... no te ofendas Harry, pero puede significar cualquier cosa-

.-.No! no es cualquier cosa! Es tu vida! No estás cansada de no tener recuerdos de cuando eras niña? De no poder decir el nombre de tu escuela? No estás cansada de sentir día a día que la cosa mediocre en la que te has convertido no eres tú realmente? Que hay algo más, que eres algo más. No sientes que eres diferente a las demás personas, pero no sabes por qué?-

Hermione asintió, pero se detuvo, arqueó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

.-.A quien le has dicho mediocre?-

.-.No me digas que esto es el mejor trabajo del mundo-

.-.Lo hago por vocación!

DING DONG

.-.Doctora Granger?-

.-.Porque mi vocación es servir- susurró la muchacha, muy molesta con Harry- ayudar y realizar lo que me gusta no es ser mediocre, es autorrealizarme-

.-.Estás segura que esto es lo que te gusta?- una pizca de duda en ella fue la clave para que Potter supiera por donde explotar- o estudiaste odontología porque no encuentras la carrera para la que has nacid..-

.-.No!- cortó Granger, soltándose de Harry- no es la carrera para la que he nacido, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Si cada vez que tenía que llenar una maldita planilla no encontraba la carrera que realmente me apasionaba ¿ah? Que iba a marcar en _Carrera a la que postula?_ ¿"Ninguna de las Anteriores"?. Y no porque no existiera en esa universidad o en todas las del Reino Unido, si no porque lo que quería no existía en ninguna parte del mundo!...- respiraba agitada- me hubiera ido a África si es que era necesario para estudiar lo que quería! Pero ni siquiera sabía que era eso para lo que había nacido... – se refregó la nariz- así que no pienses que eres el único que siente el gran vacío dentro de sí. Yo también he sentido que soy diferente a los demás y me he desvelado preguntándome por qué... porque ni siquiera a mis padres los siento cercanos.

DING DONG.

.-.Sabes lo horrible que es estar rodeada de amigos pero sentirse incómoda con ellos?- continuó ella, haciéndole caso omiso al timbre- mira yo... estudié odontología como pude haber estudiado derecho o arquitectura, porque tengo la maldita manía de ser buena para todo, eso—

.-.Entonces ven conmigo-

.-.A donde?-

.-.No sé- Potter sonrió- a buscar a alguien que nos pueda dar las respuestas que necesitamos-

.-.No puedo dejar mi vida—

.-.Que vida?-

.-.La que tengo ahora!-

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello

.-.No tienes nada que perder, nos vamos una semana o menos, cuatro días, si es que no encontramos nada en ese lapso entonces te regresas y ya! Como unas vacaciones-

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, tratando de buscar un rastro de mentira en el muchacho... lamentablemente para ella no lo encontró, así que lentamente asintió.

.-.Pero tengo un paciente-

.-.Termina con él y nos vamos-

.-.Bueno...-


	3. La rubia

La rubia

.-.La mochila es necesaria?- preguntó Harry, al salir del departamento de Hermione, sosteniendo una pesada mochila- que tanto traes aquí?-

.-.Ropa, libros y objetos de primera necesidad- respondió la muchacha, cerrando la puerta con llave y guardándose esta en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón- dame la mochila, yo la cargo. Y bien Harry, a donde vamos ahora?-

.-.A mi casa, yo también necesito ropa-

.-.Y luego te quejas-

.-.Pero no tanta como tú-

.-.Tanta?-

Ambos avanzaban por la calle, conversando como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida.

.-.Tú sabes que a mi no me gusta la ropa- admitió Hermione, con una sonrisa. De pronto se detuvo, advirtiendo lo que estaba pasando y retomó su marcha a un paso más rápido que el de Harry.

.-.Eh!- Potter la alcanzó- que te pasa?-

.-.Nada-

.-.Hermione, te..-

.-.No digas que me conoces, porque no es verdad- advirtió la muchacha, seriamente.

.-.Mira- Harry la detuvo, la volvió hacia él y clavó sus ojos con decisión en los de ella- el viaje que vamos a hacer es largo y difícil, si no quieres complicar las cosas tenemos que aceptar lo primero que nos ha sucedido y eso es que nos conocemos de algún lugar-

.-.Pero...-

.-.No podemos seguir hablándonos como si fuéramos extraños porque por algún motivo no lo somos ¿entiendes?-

Hermione asintió, agachando la cabeza.

.-.De todas maneras es extraño hablarte y..- admitió, excusándose.

.-.No te preocupes- él le pasó una mano por el cabello- yo siento lo mismo- y sonrió.

De alguna manera, eso tranquilizó a la castaña.

Reanudaron la marcha, con los ojos fijos en el frente y una extraña sensación en el pecho.

.-.Espera- Harry se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Hermione se golpee con su hombro- ella..-

.-.Quien?-

Una muchacha rubia cruzaba por la vereda paralela de manera despreocupada, canturreando una canción y moviendo los brazos con ritmo. Harry la reconoció, era la extraña que lo había saludado millones de veces en la calle y que cada vez que él le preguntaba de donde se conocían le respondía con un _"No estoy de acuerdo con lo que te hicieron, pero al menos eres más cortés"_

En seguida empezó a correr tras ella.

.-.Harry!- Hermione le siguió el paso, preocupada- que pasa?-

.-.Esa mujer sabe quienes somos!-

.-.Cual?-

.-.La rubia-

.-.Hay miles de rubias en Londres, Potter-

.-.La de adelante...- respiró- la de los pendientes enormes.

Ambos se detuvieron en la esquina, antes de cruzar la pista.

.-.Demonios de tráfico!- Harry pateó el piso con rabia, los automóviles parecían no querer detenerse y la rubia estaba perdiéndose entre las demás personas- toma mi mano-

.-.Que?-

.-.Toma mi mano-

Hermione lo hizo de inmediato. Harry se volvió hacia ella y una vez más le dirigió esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que acababa de descubrir que tenía, la muchacha sonrió de medio labio y antes de que dijera alguna palabra Potter la haló a la pista, sorteando los autos con real agilidad, a pesar de tener las dos manos de Hermione clavándole las uñas en el brazo.

Cuando llegaron a la otra vereda, ambos se detuvieron, tratando de ubicar a la rubia.

.-.No puede ser...- pero no la encontraban

.-.Ahí está!- Hermione señaló al frente.

.-.Vamos!-

Corrieron tras ella, esta vez tratando de no golpear a cuanta gente con quien se cruzaban.

Con cada paso, Harry descubría sorprendido lo ágil y veloz que era, sonriente sorteaba a cada persona como si caminaran en cámara lenta; lamentablemente Hermione no era igual, así que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, golpeó a un muchacho.

.-.Lo siento- admitió, volviéndose hacia él con las mejillas coloradas- no... no te preocupes por eso- dijo, señalando a sus libros desperdigados en el suelo a consecuencia del impacto.

.-.No es nada- admitió el chico, agachándose a recogerlos.

.-.HEY!- Harry dio un saltito, tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia que cada vez estaba más cerca- hey!- pero no lo escuchaba.

.-.Cuidado joven-

.-.Lo siento señora-

Dos personas lo separaban de la chica, Potter sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y las ganas de detenerse lo golpearon sin previo aviso... pero no podía, ordenó a sus piernas, que ya iban aminorando la velocidad, que siguieran constantes. No podía dejar que el miedo lo detuviera; iba a descubrir quien era y nada, ni siquiera él mismo, lo iba a detener.

.-.Hey!- por fin la alcanzó y se puso delante de ella.

La muchacha abrió sus enormes ojos azules, como una demente.

.-.Señor ¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó ella, tras un momento de confusión.

.-.Hola- saludó Potter, recobrando el aliento- tu me conoces, nos hemos visto un par de veces-

.-.La verdad es que no lo recuerdo-

.-.Por favor! De verdad necesito que colabore con nosotros, mire, mi amiga y yo...-

.-.Su amiga?- la rubia se volvió hacia todos lados sin encontrarse a nadie- tiene amigas imaginarias?-

.-.No, estaba aqui.. está aquí, por alguna parte- Potter se volvió, buscando a Hermione.- hey!- la rubia había empezado a avanzar- no se vaya, por favor-

.-.No veo por qué me tengo que quedar, yo no lo conozco, no me conoce, somos un par de desconocidos-

.-.Por favor- pidió Harry- por favor, de verdad necesito que me ayude.

.-.y.. y.. yo.. yo no sé como ayudar al señor...-

.-.Harry Potter-

.-.Harry Potter? Que nombrecito el suyo- la muchacha suspiró, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo discorde a ellos- bueno, esta señorita tiene que retirarse-

.-.No! por favor-

Demasiado tarde, la rubia había girado sobre sus talones y empezaba a alejarse a paso nervioso.

.-.Luna?-

.-.Hermione-

Y se había dado de frente con la castaña.

. como sabe mi nombre?- preguntó Luna Lovegood, demasiado nerviosa- recuerdas algo?-

.-.Que?- Hermione sacudió la cabeza, pero luego mantuvo los ojos fijos en la rubia que la miraba igual- disculpe usted. Harry y yo..-

.-.Hermione, es ella- dijo Harry, acercándose a ambas- usted sabe quienes somos verdad?- preguntó, lleno de esperanza, a Luna- por favor... díganos-

.-.Se.. se están equivocando de persona- Lovegood retrocedió unos cuantos pasos- yo no sé nada y por mucho que supiera, no se los puedo decir-

.-.Tiene algo que decirnos?- Hermione la siguió, mirándola- por favor-

.-.No puedo...- Lovegood parecía librar una batalla dentro de ella.

.-.Mire.. no sé si a usted le habrá pasado alguna vez que sale de su casa y tiene la sensación de que se está olvidando de algo, es un tipo de angustia- Harry trataba de persuadirla- si?- Luna asintió- eso es lo que sentimos nosotros todos los días a todo momento-

.-.Es imposible- la rubia se detuvo en seco- se supone que ustedes no...-

.-.Que nosotros no.. qué?- Harry y Hermione se acercaron a ella aún más.

.-.En ese caso yo no sería una soplona, porque ha bajado el efecto en ustedes...- Luna hablaba para ella sola- además yo nunca estuve de acuerdo- los miró- Bien, les voy a decir, pero antes me tienen que prometer algo-

.-.Sí?-

.-.Que no se van a conformar con lo que yo les diga-

.-.No entiendo...- Harry se volvió a ver a Hermione.

.-.Que van a llegar hasta el fondo- explicó la ex Ravenclaw- que no se van a detener hasta que sepan firmemente quienes son-

Hermione dudó.

.-.Sí- respondió Harry, firmemente.

.-.Yo...- la castaña miró a Potter- yo.. está bien-

Luna sonrió.

.-.Acompáñenme a mi casa entonces-

.-.A su casa?-

.-.Sep-


	4. Primeros Pasos

Primeros Pasos

Un viaje por la casa de Luna Lovegood sería probablemente lo mismo que una visita a una feria de gitanos: llena de cosas inservibles que se alzan orgullosas en su inutilidad, aparatejos extraños que pretenden hacer simple cualquier labor cotidiana, cuando en realidad la complican, instrumentos mágicos desperdigados en el suelo sin ninguna señal de peligro, mucha ropa sobre los muebles, dulces hasta en las paredes y ejemplares del Quibbler enmarcados sobre una chimenea que a lo mejor tenía un fuego de color naranja chillón. Pero contra cualquier pronóstico, la casa de la muchacha era simple, grande, sobria, a lo mejor heredada de algún familiar, con muebles completamente normales y una calidez curiosa que llenaba de familiaridad cada uno de sus pasos; no habían objetos en el suelo y ningún rastro de magia corría por ahí.

"Pónganse cómodos" había sido la orden que ella les había dado antes de salir por unos minutos a hacer quien sabe que cosas y ahora Harry y Hermione, con sendas tazas de chocolate la esperaban sentados en el gran mueble de fondo.

.-.Hermione.. por qué dudaste cuando la rubia nos hizo prometer que llegaríamos al fondo del asunto?- preguntó Harry, acercándose a la castaña.

.-.Porque..- ella apretó la taza con ambas manos- no sé, algo me dijo en ese momento que no nos iba a gustar saber quienes éramos- sorbió un poco, con timidez- y me asusté-

Harry asintió.

.-.Pero ahora estoy segura, no te preocupes-

.-.No voy a dejar que algo te pase- soltó el muchacho de pronto y mirando fijamente a Hermione

.-.Gracias, ya sabía-

La muchacha alejó la mirada al sentir que sus mejillas estaban poniéndose rojas, dejó la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa y cuando lo hacía, el brillo de unas letras psicodélicas llamó su atención. Se puso de pié y se acercó a la repisa que estaba pegada a su lado de la pared.

.-.El quibb..-

.-.Cuantos años tienes?- preguntó Harry

.-.Eh?- Hermione se volvió, olvidando la revista que estaba a punto de tomar- veintidós y tú?-

.-.También-

.-.De verdad? Juraba que eras mayor que yo- la castaña se acercó nuevamente al sillón y tomó asiento.

.-.Cumplo en julio y tu en..

.-.Setiembre-

.-.Entonces sí soy mayor que tú-

Ambos sonrieron.

.-.Y en que trabajas?- Hermione tomó su taza de chocolate.

.-.En Grunnings, la fábrica de mi tío-

.-.No te imagino con terno y corbata- admitió la castaña, algo tímida.

.-.No!- Harry rió- soy ingeniero, trabajo vestido como civil. Dios! Que si estuviera de corbata el trabajo sería insoportable-

.-.De verdad? Pero no se supone que un negocio familiar es más llevadero?-

.-.No con mi familia- Harry sorbió de su taza- la verdad es que nunca supe por qué, pero no les caigo muy bien, es más, mi tío me paga menos de lo que recibe un ingeniero.. dice que lo que me está restando cubre los gastos de estadía, alimento y comida en su casa, aunque la verdad es que no me acuerdo cuando fue eso, pero él dice que durante los 16 primeros años de mi vida-

.-.Ya no vives con ellos?-

.-.No! lo primero que hice con mi sueldo fue comprarme un cuarto y largarme de la casa, lo segundo fue comprarme un poco de ropa, estaba cansado de que me dieran la vieja de mi primo- una sonrisa amarga se escapó de los labios del muchacho.

.-.Oh..-

.-.BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS?-

El vozarrón de Luna los distrajo de la conversación, la muchacha entraba a su casa y los buscaba con la vista, cuando los encontró, sonrió y se acercó a ellos. Aún estaba nerviosa, Harry lo podía sentir con cada uno de sus pasos inciertos... no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer y las palabras de Hermione de pronto chocaron contra su cerebro ¿Y que si lo que ellos no recordaban era horrible?.

.-.Están cómodos?- preguntó la rubia, sentándose frente a ellos y estirando los brazos.

.-.Sí-

El nerviosismo se hizo general, pero era de esperarse porque no podían estar tranquilos al saber que iban a conocer por fin parte de su pasado, es más, no podían estar tranquilos en ningún estadío de su jornada. Por una fracción de segundo Harry creyó que se iba a lanzar sobre la rubia para evitar que esta hable, pero recordó lo que había prometido horas antes: iba a saberlo todo, llegaría hasta el mismo fondo.

.-.Ehm...-

Harry y Hermione miraron ansiosos a Luna, mientras esta se pasaba una y otra vez la mano por su cabellera rubia, estaba más nerviosa de lo que ellos podían imaginar y los miraba con los ojos abiertísimos, como una demente.

.-.Si?- preguntó Hermione, cortésmente, tratando de que Lovegood empiece.

.-.Yo..- se detuvo, no podía hablar, un miedo creciente se había apoderado de ella y Harry juraba que lo podía ver, consumiendo desde la base de su estómago hasta su garganta- yo...-

.-.Tómate tu tiem..-

. las consecuencias de mis actos y sé perfectamente que es lo que les va a pasar en cuanto diga lo que tengo que decir y sabe que profesora? No me importa, porque desde un principio nunca estuve de acuerdo y se lo dije, le rogué, le pedí que no hiciera eso y por algún motivo se negó... ellos no se merecían eso, siempre lo he pensando. Pero no crea que por eso los estoy ayudando, sino porque lo necesitan...- Luna suspiró y dejó de mirar al techo en donde estaba la persona a quien le había dirigido sus palabras.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sin comprender, luego volvieron sus miradas a Lovegood.

.-.Me llamo Luna Lovegood-

Harry y Hermione fueron despedidos hacia atrás, impactando sus espaldas contra el respaldar del sillón y golpeando luego sus troncos contra las rodillas, como si fueran muñecos. Inmediatamente un dolor punzante de cabeza los atacó, mientras una mar de recuerdos inundaban sus mentes. Ambos gritaron, completamente empapados en sudor y apretándose la cabeza con los dedos.

El dolor cesó de golpe y ambos cayeron al suelo, totalmente exhaustos.

Lentamente, Harry se fue incorporando y se sentó con nuevamente, mirando fijamente a Luna... la recordaba, recordaba cuando la había conocido y algo del lugar en el que estaban, recordaba que su padre era el editor de una revista extrañísima, llamada El Quibbler.. recordó a Hermione leyendo en ese momento... el león que Luna había llevado en la cabeza por alguna extraña razón... una sensación de angustia golpeó su pecho y formó un nudo en su garganta, llenándolo de ganas de llorar.

.-.Hermione, estás bien?- preguntó a la muchacha, ayudándola a sentarse.

.-.Sí...- admitió ella- Luna, que fue eso?-

.-.Magia- respondió la muchacha, hablando fuerte, claro y con una mueca de excusas que los muchachos no entendieron por qué.

PLAF!

No esperaron mucho para hacerlo.

Nuevamente el golpe invisible, las punzadas en la cabeza y más recuerdos, muchísimos más que los de la vez anterior.

.-.Ron- musitó Harry, al tratar de incorporarse una vez más.

Luna se acercó a él presta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el muchacho se había desmayado.

.-.Donde...?-

* * *

La noche estaba asentada en el cielo en el momento en el que Harry abrió los ojos. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y a cambio una fuerte sensación de pesadez sobre su cuello lo invadió.

.-.Buenas- saludó Luna, con una sonrisa franca que a pesar de los esfuerzos no dejaba de tener matices de nerviosismo- que tal la siesta?- preguntó, sentada al medio de dos camas.

.-.Siesta?- Hermione, en la cama contigua a Harry se levantó sobre sus brazos- pensé que nos habíamos desmayado...-

.-.Oh sí! Se desmayaron, pero eso habrá sido por unos minutos, las horas restantes fueron de puro sueño, se los puedo asegurar- se puso de pié y caminó hacia una mesa bastante grande, apoyada en la pared, que separaba que las dos camas- alguien quiere chocolate caliente, te, cafecito, jugo, soda, agua pura, de río, de grifo, leche?-

Harry sonrió.

.-.Nada, muchas gracias-

.-.Tú, Hermione?-

.-.Tampoco, gracias-

.-.Bieen, entonces, si necesitan algo--

.-.Luna- interrumpió Potter- que pasó?-

.-.Ah pues.. pues...- la muchacha tornó sus ojos en seriedad, como nunca los había visto antes- es imposible que su cerebro recuerde sin traer consecuencias ¿No crees?- dijo, poco segura.

.-.A lo mejor-

.-.Dejémonos de conjeturas! Es hora de dormir, mañana va a ser un día movidito- la muchacha Lovegood sonrió y se encaminó hacia la puerta- si necesitan algo, llámenme-


	5. Tentación de paz

Tentación de paz

Los pasos de lana de Hermione hicieron eco en la vieja madera de la que estaba construido el piso. Harry se volvió inmediatamente hacia adentro de la habitación y se encontró con el rostro de su amiga en penumbra.

.-.Que haces ahí?- preguntó Hermione, acercándose a la ventana, tras la cual estaba Potter, sentado en el tejado- te puedes matar-

Harry asintió lánguidamente.

.-.No tenía sueño- admitió.

.-.Yo tampoco- se apoyó en el alféizar- Harry?-

.-.Si?-

.-.Te sientes tan raro como yo?-

.-.Raro como que?-

.-. Comoque.. todo esto que estamos viviendo es desconocido y terriblemente familiar a la vez.. como tú, que dudo segundos antes de llamarte la atención por algo que has hecho porque siento que soy una perfecta desconocida para ti y a la vez una voz en algún lugar de mi cuerpo me dice que lo haga, que lo he hecho miles de veces antes... como Luna, siento un gran respeto por ella ahora y sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que no sentía lo mismo antes- la muchacha suspiró- no sientes tú lo mismo?-

.-.No sé- admitió el muchacho, mirando al horizonte- yo no siento que nos hemos conocido desde antes, sino que lo sé, estoy perfectamente consiente de que en algún pasado tú fuiste una persona muy cercana a mí... pero a la vez te encuentro como una persona nueva. Eso es más o menos lo que te pasa?-

.-.Más o menos-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando. Mirando la noche, tratando de alejar la angustia que seguía refugiada en su pecho, que los entristecía y los hacía sentirse solos en ese enorme lugar. Los dos sabían que no lo estaban, pero también que no estaban acompañados.

.-.Quien es ese?- preguntó de pronto Hermione, al ver a una figura recorriendo el perímetro de la casa lentamente.

.-.Luna- respondió Harry con normalidad- ha estado cuidando, probablemente desde que nos fuimos a dormir-

.-.Ha cambiado- admitió la castaña, en un amago de la Hermione que era antes.

.-.Sep- Potter asintió- ya no está loca.

Los dos se miraron sin comprender de donde habían salido esas palabras.

* * *

La tarde estaba cayendo, mientras Harry, Hermione y Luna jugueteaban como niños en el enorme claro ante la casa de Lovegood.

Durante la mañana, la rubia había evitado hablar del asunto con los dos muchachos y de manera sorprendente lo había conseguido... aún contra sus propios deseos, porque había escuchado algo el día anterior, un nombre de la boca de Harry que le había llamado mucho la atención y sin quererlo había avivado esa llama de dolor que venía controlado. Desde entonces y hasta el momento, Lovegood se moría de ganas por preguntarle, pero temía que al repetir el nombre, la descarga de dolor sea tan poderosa que los derribaría sin tregua durante días y no podía darse ese lujo, sabía que ya alguien se había enterado de quienes estaban en su casa y que no tardarían en ir. Sabía que la iban a amonestar y sospechaba cual iba a ser la magnitud del castigo, pero no se arrepentía en ningún momento de haber hecho lo que hizo.

Harry cayó al suelo, derribado por Hermione, que a su vez había cedido por un empujón de Luna.

.-.Perdón- pidió la castaña, entre risas

.-.No te preocupes- Harry dio vueltas en el suelo también riendo.

Era la primera vez que lo reía tan feliz desde que recordaba. Una extraña sensación de familiaridad con las dos chicas que estaban frente a él lo inundó y las ganas de querer permanecer así para siempre empezaron a inundar su voluntad.

Hermione rodó hacia él y le dirigió una mirada inquisidora, con la sonrisa aún en los labios, Harry negó con la cabeza y despeinó la cabeza de la muchacha, al tiempo que se ponía de pié y empezaba a correr nuevamente.

.-.A que no me atrapan!- gritó, muy lejos de las muchachas

.-.POTTER VUELVE AQUI!- chilló Luna, dejándose caer al pasto- VAMOS A COMER!-

.-.TAN PRONTOOO?-

.-.SÍ!-

.-.POR QUÉEEE?-

.-.PORQUE ESTA ES MI CASA Y SE HACE LO QUE SE ME ANTOJA!-

.-.Eso es unaCONCEPCIÓN TIRÁNICA!-

.-.DE QUE DIABLOS ESTÁS HABLANDO! VEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE VAMOS A COMEEEER!-

.-.UNA CARRERITA MÁAAS!-

.-.ENTONCES QUE TE ALIMENTE TU VIEJA!-

.-.QUEEEE?-

.-.TU VIEJA COSTUMBRE DE CENAR COMO SI NO HUBIERAS ALMORZADO!- agregó rápidamente Luna, poniéndose de pié y ayudando a Hermione, que se desternillaba de risa acostada en el pasto.

* * *

.-.Hermione...-

.-.Dime-

La muchacha levantó los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo, para encontrarse directamente con el rostro de Harry sentado en su cama y mirándola fijamente. Una voz dentro de ella le dijo que el muchacho quería hablar, así que puso su marcador en la página que se había quedado, cerró el libro, lo puso sobre la mesa de noche que separaba sus camas y cruzó los brazos.

.-.Dime- repitió, esta vez más dispuesta.

.-.Nada- admitió Harry con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, mientras abultaba los cachetes.

Los ojos de Hermione se curvaron y su rostro se deformó en una mueca de rabia.

.-.Me has interrumpido para decirme nada?- preguntó, lenta y amenazadoramente.

.-.Qué estabas leyendo?-

Harry se estiró sobre Hermione para alcanzar el libro, lo tomó con una mano y sin querer lo dejó caer.

.-.Lo siento...- dijo el joven, mientras lo recogía y trataba de encontrar algún daño en el lomo o las páginas, algo le decía que su amiga le cobraría hasta el mínimo rasguño en sangre- no le pasó nada-

En efecto, Granger lo miraba con los ojos abiertísimos e histéricos.

.-.Lindo día el de hoy no?- preguntó él, tratando de suavizar la atmósfera.

.-.Sí- admitió la castaña, tranquilizándose

Ambos se miraron por un prolongado momento, sin decirlo sabían que sus pensamientos eran similares, que ambos tenían la enorme tentación de quedarse en el lugar porque ahí se sentían más a gusto que en cualquiera de su mundo regular. Hermione abrazó sus piernas y Harry apoyó sus manos huesudas en la cama... algo más los tenía mirándose y estaban demasiado ocupados disfrutando como para adivinar que era.

A lo mejor era porque ella estaba acompañándolo en lo que creía la jornada más importante en su vida, o porque se conocían desde antes y no lo recordaba, pero Harry sintió un curioso retorcijón en sus tripas, que lo hizo querer seguir mirándola. Se sentía más aún más a gusto que en la mañana; sonrió algo avergonzado al aceptar que secretamente había estado esperando ese momento.

Pasaron segundos, tal ves minutos, horas en el mejor de los casos y ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse, para ellos era mejor que hablar o leer o ver una película... de pronto todos los pensamientos que tenían en la cabeza se borraron, las explicaciones que distraídamente venían a la cabeza de Harry se esfumaron, las palabras que Hermione planeaba se derritieron lentamente, dejándolos atentos a una sola cosa.

.-.Traje chocolate caliente para que no los mate el frío mientras duermen y...-

Luna se detuvo a dos pasos de llegar a la cama, comprendiendo algo tarde que había interrumpido.

.-.Perdón- dijo, bajando la cabeza y volviendo en sus pasos.

.-.No- Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pié, tras colocarse sus zapatos- voy al baño un momento-

Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta, luego, se encontró con la figura de Luna, que algo roja aún tenía la bandeja con las tres tazas de chocolate caliente encima.

.-.Lo siento- repitió la rubia, poniendo la bandeja sobre la cama.

.-.Luna...- Harry sostuvo la bandeja mientras la muchacha se sentaba frente a él- Hermione y yo éramos solamente amigos?-

Lovegood abrió los ojos hasta sus límites y luego los cerró con calma. Iban a hablar del pasado... de alguna manera no podía culpar a Harry por eso, porque detrás de toda su intención hospitalaria ella había ido esa noche para preguntarle sobre Ron.

.-.No sé- respondió con calma- ustedes siempre fueron muy amigos..-

.-.Nada más?-

.-.No puedo decir mucho- admitió Luna, con una sonrisa forzada, en realidad estaba muy triste- es que... cuando pasó y por favor no me hagas decir que cosa pasó, todo se volvió triste y nadie podía adivinar que era lo que ustedes pensaban... yo..-

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry vio a Luna derrotada.

.-.Mejor no hablamos de eso- dijo éldelicadamente, mientras ponía una mano amistosa sobre su hombro.

.-.Pero si de algo te sirve- continuó Lovegood, como si no lo hubiera escuchado- ustedes dos se querían mucho.

.-.Sí, yo sé...- Harry suspiró- no sé, o sea, exactamente, pero siento algo extraño por Hermione que no había sentido nunca, como si hubiéramos sido más que hermanos-

.-.Y no recuerdas a nadie más?- preguntó Luna con esperanza.

.-.Nadie más de que?-

.-.Alguna persona más, a la que querías mucho, aparte de Hermione-

.-.Hubo alguien más?-

.-.Dijiste su nombre- tenía que insistir, ahora más que nunca Luna quería saber de Ron- ayer.. ¿Te acuerdas?-

.-.No- negó Harry, extrañado, no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba hablando.

La muchacha apretó los labios, mientras sus ojos se ponían visiblemente rojos y su nariz empezaba a cerrarle el paso al aire.

¡BOOM!

El sonido de una explosión llamó la atención de los muchachos, que se pusieron de pié de inmediato.

.-.Que pasó?- preguntó Hermione, entrando al cuarto.

.-.Quédense aquí...- indicó Luna, saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar, con la mano derecha sosteniendo algo firmemente en el bolsillo.


	6. Aresto momentum

Aresto Momentum

El chocolate derramado se esparció por el cubrecama y parte del piso, una de las tazas estaba completamente despedazada en el suelo y las otras dos rodaban peligrosamente por la cama.

Harry y Hermione se miraron.

.-.Quien anda ahí?- oyeron decir a Luna, con un sorprendente vozarrón.

Ambos muchachos se acercaron a la puerta y la cerraron con seguro.

.-.Tenemos que escondernos?- preguntó Hermione.

.-.No, quédate aquí- Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos- no te va a pasar nada-

.-.Quien está ahí?- oyeron repetir a Luna.- Quien está ahí!-

.-._Stup..-_

.-._Protejo!- _

Harry y Hermione se miraron nuevamente, sin comprender.

.-.Neville?-

.-.Luna-

.-.Dean? Que hacen aquí?- preguntó Luna

.-.Sabemos con quienes estás- el primero, Neville, sonaba bastante fiero

.-.Y? vienen a saludar?-

.-.Luna, por favor...- pidió una voz baja, casi inaudible para los muchachos.

.-.Venimos a detenerte- completó Longbottom

.-.Estás curiosamente valiente estos últimos meses-

.-.Que quieres decir con eso?-

.-.No sé.. que piensas tú-

.-.Lo siento, pero tenemos que hacerlo- empezó una voz desconocida, probablemente la del tal Dean, sonaba extrañamente apenado- son órdenes y no podemos incumplirlas-

.-.Todo el departamento está sorprendido por lo que has hecho- comentó Neville, en lo que les pareció un tono reprobatorio

.-.Han venido a decirme que estoy despedida?-

.-.Sabes que no y deja de hacerte la estúpida que no vas a hacernos olvidar...-

.-.Neville, contrólate- pidió Dean, mediando.

.-.Lo que has hecho está mal- explotó el muchacho.

.-.Por qué!- preguntó Luna, explotando también- Por que MacGónagall dice?-

.-.No, porque ellos no pueden recordar. Nos dijeron eso desde hace años-

.-.Nunca estuve de acuerdo- admitió Luna con amargura- ustedes dos saben, siempre me pareció estúpido que tuvieran que olvidar lo que hicieron. Fue triste, yo se, los tres estuvimos ahí, pero no es motivo para que borraran de su mem...-

.-.Era lo mejor que se les podía hacer, fue una oportunidad para que hagan su vida como siempre quisieron-

.-. Comomuggles? Sin..- esta vez fue Dean el que discrepó con Neville.

.-.Sin eso, como muggles- afirmó Neville- Es una pérdida lamentable, pero necesaria para que...-

.-.Te estás escuchando?- interrumpió Luna, con la voz ronca- Sabes quienes son? Harry y Hermione, Neville! Harry y Hermione. ¿No te acuerdas de ellos? Tus amigos! Las únicas personas en Gryffindor que no te creían cobarde!-

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas asustadas.

.-.Estás seguro de que debemos seguir oyendo?- preguntó la muchacha, separándose un poco de la puerta.

.-.Claro que me acuerdo-

.-.No parece-

.-.De todas maneras, no vine para hablar contigo de algo que se supone ya está establecido- las últimas palabras fueron especialmente recalcadas- vine para detenerte y para detenerlos-

.-.No te vas a mover-

.-.Quítame eso del pecho-

.-.Eso tiene nombre-

.-.No puedo decirlo y tú sabes por qué!- gritó de pronto Neville.

.-.Por qué! Tienes miedo de que recuerden algo? Demonios Neville¿Qué te pasa?- Lovegood gruñó con fiereza- ellos son nuestros amigos.. Harry y Hermione. Si tu estuvieras en su situación no te gustaría saber la verdad?-

.-.No, si estoy tranquilo. Ellos lo están, nos hemos asegurado de eso-

. podrías estar tranquilo después de haber vivido todo eso! Como?-

.-.Dean, átala- ordenó el joven, con la voz algo temblorosa.

.-.No, Luna tiene razón-

.-.Que? que les pasa? Están locos? Saben quienes son nuestros jefes?-

.-.No puedo hacerles esto a..-

.-.Te está usando, Thomas! Lo único que ella quiere es que Harry le hable sobre Ron!-

.-.AUGH!-

.-.Harry!-

Como si la hubieran golpeado con una sartén, la cabeza de Harry se hizo hacia un lado y su cuerpo completó un círculo antes de caer. Hermione se hincó a su lado de inmediato, nerviosa.

.-.Harry..-

Recuerdos atravesaron su mente como cuchillos, imágenes, sensaciones, palabras, sonidos, miradas... cada una con una cuota especial de dolor. De pronto, Harry se encontró dentro de su mente siendo llevado con rapidez por una especie de tour en su memoria, trataba de capturar lo que podía pero a la velocidad a la que iba era casi imposible ver algo. Finalmente todo se fue deteniendo y una figura sin nombre se paró junto a él, sonriéndole.

Entonces, el dolor cesó.

.-.Estás bien?-

Los gritos se mezclaron con los susurros de Hermione, que hundía cada vez más su cara tratando de ubicar la de Harry en el ovillo que se había convertido.

.-.Sí...-

.-.Que? te gusta te sea solo a ti al que reconozcan?- la voz temblorosa de Luna llamó su atención- te encanta contar la historia seguramente- el volumen de sus palabras fue elevándose, opacando las de Neville- ERES TAN MEZQUINO QUE NO QUIERES QUE RECUERDEN PORQUE VAS A DEJAR DE SER EL HÉROE? Y NO TE MOLESTES EN GRITAR, QUE YO SIEMPRE VOY A GRITAR MÁS FUERTE.. YA ME CANSÉ DE SENTIR QUE NO ESTOY HACIENDO LO CORRECTO Y ME ALEGRO DE QUE HARRY ME HAYA ENCONTRADO, PORQUE SI ÉL NO LO HACÍA, TARDE O TEMPRANO IBA A BUSCARLO-

.-.ESTÁS LOCA! NO SABES LO QUE HACES-

.-.EL QUE NO SABE LO QUE HACE ERES TÚ! ESCUCHATE DEFENDIENDO UN MONTÓN DE RAZONES IDIOTAS!-

.-._STUPEFY!-_

_.-.PROTEGO!-_

.-.Dean, que haces?- bramó el tal Neville

.-.Luna, anda... no se pueden quedar más tiempo, vienen más aurores en camino-

Harry se puso de pié con dificultad.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, nerviosa, como la mano de Luna tras ella.

.-.Muchachos- dijo esta, tenía el cabello más despeinado que de costumbre, toda la cara tensa y los ojos rojísimos, que se disputaban entre la rabia y las lágrimas de tristeza- tienen que irse-

A pesar de todo, la simpleza casi infantil no desapareció de ella.

Harry asintió y junto a Hermione, se volvió.

.-.Esperen-

.-.No te preocupes Luna- Hermione trató de ocultar el miedo que de pronto se había apoderado de ella.

.-.Tengo un último regalo. Espero que les guste-

Harry dio media vuelta hasta estar frente a Luna. Sentía como su corazón le golpeteaba el pecho a mil por hora debido al miedo y a la curiosa adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo cada vez que se sentía en peligro, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, quería agradecerle a Luna... decirle que lamentaba mucho no recordar lo que ella quería y asegurarle que estaba haciendo bien.

.-.No tengo tiempo!- gritó de pronto la rubia- vayan a la ventana!-

.-.Que?- Hermione se quedó petrificada.

.-.Háganme caso, por favor!- pidió, pateando el suelo y llorando sin vergüenza- por favor!-

Totalmente confundidos, Harry y Hermione corrieron a la ventana.

.-.Salten- indicó Luna en un suspiro.

.-.Quieres matarn...?- la mirada dura de Harry calló a Hermione de inmediato, quien se limitó a mirar con mucho miedo el vacío que se presentaba ante ellos.

Una última mirada a Luna era lo que Harry necesitaba antes de saltar y no para cuestionarla o darle a entender que estaba loca, si no para que supiera que le tenía fe, que si ella le hubiera ordenado danzar desnudo en medio de la nieve, él lo hubiera hecho con el cuerpo henchido de confianza.

.-.Salten- repitió en un chillido triste la muchacha- cuidado con las tejas-

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione de manera casi violenta y antes de que cualquier indicio de razón lo atacara, se lanzó al vacío.

.-._ARESTO MOMENTUM!-_

"_Cuando caigan, corran hacia delante lo más que puedan, no se detengan aunque los llamen por su nombre, ni siquiera ante mi voz. Una vez que hayan pasado una vieja cabaña estarán fuera de los terrenos Lovegood y conforme vayan avanzando, siempre hacia delante, un lugar va a empezar a erigirse delante de ustedes, vayan a él; si todo sale bien, van a recordar el camino a la perfección. Lamento que la estadía no haya sido más larga, sé que esperaban saberlo todo después de mí, pero lo que les di es todo lo que tengo... a lo mejor no me recuerdan bien todavía, pero yo sí y quiero que sepan que todos los días los tenía en mi cabeza. No se preocupen por lo que me vaya a pasar, sé que lo que estoy haciendo está bien y aunque no lo estuviera, no puedo estar más contenta de haberlo hecho. Por favor no se detengan hasta saberlo todo."_

.-.Hermione..-

Harry se ponía de pié lentamente. Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

.-.Somos magos-


End file.
